


Making a video for Will

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Making a video, Reminiscing, Shameless Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Will sends a little gift to Zach and asks him to  make a video.
Relationships: Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi/Himself
Kudos: 6





	Making a video for Will

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to make, solo stories have a certain something to them that just makes them fun to write.
> 
> I for sure had a giggle or two writing it.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed Owo

Zach lays on his bed, head perched to the side watching his anime on this fine early day afternoon. There’s no need for any human interaction today so spending his time relaxing is for sure the best choice he can make right now.

His phone buzzes with a notification.

He reaches for it and reads the text from Will: “A little something I bought for you should be at your door today, not saying you should, but if I were you, I’d definitely record myself opening and using the gifts. <3”

As if on perfect queue, he hears a few brief raps on his door.

He shoots a reply back, asking about what he bought him; he stands up and yawns as he stretches, he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s stood up. He shuffles to his door and waits a second to let Will reply but nothing’s come through yet.

He locks his phone and opens the door, right at his feet is a bright yellow bag with a huge red ribbon on it. The bag itself is pretty big, it’s not like Will to just buy him something out of the blue like this but he won’t say no to a gift, especially from Will.

He goes back to his room and places the bag on the ground. He’s a little interested as to what’s inside, what could Will have bought him? He checks his phone and still nothing new from Will.

He sighs and tosses his phone on his bed, knowing he’s probably not responding on purpose. He bends over and unties the lace ribbon from the bag. He can see three boxes all stacked next to each other, all different colors and sizes too.

He reaches in, his mind running over any and all possibilities of what this could be, he takes all 3 boxes out and sets them down on the floor: “They’re… numbered?” He’s a bit confused at the pompous huge gold font numbers on each box: “This has to be a joke or something..”

He looks back in the bag and sees a piece of paper folded up lying on the bottom. He reaches for it and opens it up: “Zach, record yourself please, think of it as you gifting me back for this.” Is all he reads.

Zach looks at the boxes and back at the paper. He really is floored at what Will could have bought him that really would warrant him recoding himself opening and using…

He drops his arms and sighs; he walks over to his closet and gets his tripod out. He moves his computer chair off to the side and places the tripod right in front of his desk. He quickly sets up a little setup with his webcam and turns everything on.

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, Mr. William….” He announces aloud now that it’s on and recording: “You got your wish, camera’s on, boxes…. Here, haven’t opened em’ yet but I’m about to.” He talks as he walks into sight of the camera, sitting down by the boxes.

He picks the red box with the number 1 on it first: “I can see the tape on the side, see?” He giggles, holding the box closer up to the camera: “I guess that’s your way to tell if I cheated or not huh…” He laughs, picking at the tape with his fingernails.

He gets both pieces off: “Let’s see what’s in the box, hmmmm?” He picks the top of the box up with two fingers.

The top slowly starts to come off, he grabs the bottom part and pulls, getting it off faster: “Oh.” Zach’s eyes widen at the sight.

He tips the box so the camera can see: A lengthy and upwards curving translucent blue dildo: “I see.” He tuts his tongue to his lips a few times, processing everything.

He sits still for a moment, looking at the dildo with a dead stare, only blinking as he sits on the floor, thinking: “Well, I guess I will huh…” He puts the box down and starts nodding: “You little shit Will…” His face is blushes red now as he grunts a little standing up: “Gooooodddddddddddddddd ahhhhhhhh… you’re lucky I love you, you big fucking idiot!” Zach laughs off camera.

All of the sudden a bottle of lube scuttles its way across the floor: “You are just so fucking lucky…” Zach sighs: “So fucking lucky to have someone like me…” He steps over the camera, his shadow hovering just above and body out of sight.

He drops his shorts down, the grey fabric puddles at his feet. He steps out and over back to the boxes. Now only wearing his white with blue spots boxers and his black shirt, he turns around and sticks his arms out for the camera: “You better cherish this shit forever.” He smirks.

He sits down and pulls the lube closer to him with his foot: “What the fuck made you think, you could just… buy me dildos and I’d use them?” He snarks for the camera, his eyes fixated on the open box. He reaches for the toy and pulls it out: “Sheesh, it’s got some weight to it….” He eyes it down, feeling it down from the tip to the bottom. He looks back In the box and pulls out the suction cup attachment too: “And a suction cup? Man, you went all out for me…” He giggles cutely as he screws the dick on.

He gets up on his knees and quickly stretches out on his stomach, placing his head and the dildo up front near the camera. He glances up at his screen to see if it’s good and continues: “Man….” He whispers, sticking the dildo to his floor, flicking it a bit with his fingers: “You must think I’m some kind of slut, huh?” He reaches forward with both hands and props his upper body up some, the tip just above his nose.

“Well, I am. For you and you alone.” He coos, closing his eyes and sliding his face down the side of the rubber cock. He gets to the bottom and raises himself back up with an audible exhale: “Ok you AND Jensen.” He breaks out into a tiny fit of laughter.

With a bright beaming smile slung from ear to ear, he licks his lips at the dildo almost touching his face: “You’re gonna wish this was you.” He moans.

He sticks his tongue out and presses the tip at the bottom of the curved shaft and presses his tongue flat as he licks his way up the shaft. His eyes close near the top; he pops off with a lustful moan and goes back down and repeats the motion, only a bit more to the right.

He repeats this a few more times, just enough to get a slight shimmer of his bedroom light reflecting off his spit: “Just think, this could have been your dick…” His eyes narrow as he tilts his face to the side, wrapping his tongue around the shiny blue length. He slithers it side to side, carefully snaking the slippery tendril a good amount over the middle part of the shaft: “You could have had allllllllll this….” He mewls, his eyes fluttering shut as he tips his face up to the tip and presses his wet ruby lips together for an audible, sloppy kiss, right at the tip. He holds it there as he pushes his bubble saliva out of his mouth, the thin fluid dripping down the length slowly in broken trails down.

He pops off and starts massaging his spit all over the dildo, the wet squelch more than loud as his hand gently grips the tip and slides down: “Think about how that would feel Will…. Think about what you’re missing out on…” He teases, gliding his hand up and down the curved length.

He inhales a bit, his nose and mouth swinging by the tip as he throws his head back and exhales as his eyes flutter open: “Just watch.” He mewls to the camera, his eyes not leaving the sight of the dildo in his hands.

He swiftly bobs his face down and slips the length inside his mouth. He moans as his lips stretch out and the tip presses back inside his mouth, tapping at the start of his throat. He gags a little, but he has more than enough control of himself. He gives a few more slutty wet gags for Will to cherish as he rocks his chin forward, forcing more and more spit glistening down the blue shaft.

His hair falls in front of his face the harder he goes; his light brown locks hang frivolously and lightly glide against his hand as he puts on a show. He bobs back off fully with a lewd pop, Zach swoops all his hair back, he’s panting as he shakes his head and readjusts himself to go back down. His tight little pink lips are coated with saliva, he may not realize, but he’s been open mouth panting for at least a good 10 seconds, his eyes fixated on the glistening curved blue cock sticking right up back at him.

He licks his already slicked lips and nods himself down and closes his eyes as he bobs back down on it, moaning as he stuffs his mouth full. He’s able to stuff around half of the length inside him without too much gagging but going any further starts getting him a bit woozy. He grips the base and forces another inch or so inside his mouth, slowly his lips stretch farther, and his face steadily goes down with the pleasurable struggle. His spit tricking out with his ragged gags fill the empty space of his room.

He pops off with an almost dying gasp for air, his throat can only take so much of a beating before needing some air. He coughs up a storm as he flips his hair around a bit, swooping his locks out of his forehead: “I can’t… fit this thing… down my throat…” He coughs, his chin and cheeks showing the trails of spit that have already made their way down prior.

He gets up on his knees and his midsection takes up the sight of the camera, his black shirt and his white and blue boxers, only now he’s sporting a good sized bulge too. He sits back down on his feet, still front facing the camera, trying to think of what to do next. He looks at the dildo, then at himself and palms his bulge: “You probably want to see this huh…” He mewls, gripping and moving his bulge around.

He giggles and uproots the dildo; grabbing it, he falls back and spreads his legs, planted firmly on his butt, facing the camera: “Well I want to tease you some more, so eat it, William.” He giggles. 

He lightly licks his lips and slips his middle and index finger between his lips and lathers them both up. He falls on his back as he pulls his slicked fingers out: “Just like all the times I teased you at the c9 house….” He hums softly, the dildo laying on his chest, his hand above his face, playing with the bit of spit still slobbed on.

“But you can’t take me all for yourself later this time…” He laughs.

He slides his fingers beneath his boxers, he arches his legs up so the camera can see his hand imprint snake down between his covered cheeks: “Remember when…” His voice is soft, his fingers on the breadth of pushing inside his tight and delicate heat: “Remember when we first won LCS and we were celebrating ourselves in our room later that night….” His voice falters a bit as he presses his fingers in: “Mphhhhhhhffff…. And we got a little tipsy and you…. You fingered me for the first time?” His voice slips in and out of being airy and controlled.

He tips his head to the side and uses his free hand to bring the dildo closer to his lips: “God that felt amazing…. You were the first person I ever let inside me like that. The heat from your body pressed so close to me, the pressure from your magic fucking fingers just digging and twisting inside me…. Fuck…” He bites his lips and curls his toes along to his story, his boxers tenting out every time his knuckles buck up against it. He was going to kiss and tease the tip but he’s too engrossed in his act right now to do anything else.

He slides his fingers back out of his boxers and sits up: “You wanted to fuck me so bad that night. You were hovering over me, my legs spread up and open….” He looks down at his bulge and palms it before moving the dildo down between his cheeks: “But I couldn’t. Not yet at least. I wasn’t going to go too far that night…” He hisses as he reminisces; he nudges the blue tip right to his covered hole and starts prodding himself: “You wanted to so fucking badly….. remember prodding me just like this” He laughs a bit, moaning as he shows off the divet the dildo makes on his boxers, his hole just behind the light bit of fabric: “Fuck I can picture us together that night so well all these years later…” He hisses a bit, teasing himself with the dildo: “Me just curled up on my back holding my legs up, only wearing boxers and the jersey at that point…. Mphmmmm…” He throws himself back in time picturing everything as it was: “You with just your jersey on… your boxers and sweats at your ankles… you just … holding my feet and hovering over me being so damn….. intimidating…” He’s getting lost in the memories just teasing himself relentlessly, pressing and sliding the dildo all over his hole, just his thin boxers being the gatekeeper right now.

He plays around for a few moments of horny bliss, moaning along as he presses in and gyrates the dildo around: “Your dick was so fucking intimidating at first sight.” He bites a moan off with a smile: “Seeing it that night, you half naked, pressing and prodding the longest, thickest cock I’d ever seen in real life for the first time ever… fuck it was making me melt then just as I’m melting now…” He whimpers a bit, closing his eyes as he tries to re-fell those same emotions he felt all that time ago: “I never would have expected the first cock I’d see that wasn’t my own in real life would be knocking at my doors to fuck me on my own bed… let alone coming from one of my best friends….” He pulls the dildo away from himself and collects himself with a few timely deep breaths: “Just pressing… and pressing…. Fuck I had some good self-control..” He giggles, getting out of his little trance.

“Fuck what a ride…” He laughs as he catches his breath: “Fuck ok… what’s in box number twoooo…”

He flips himself around and shuffles himself over on his knees to the other boxes. The second box with the eloquent golden 2 on it: “What’s in the box…” he slips out under his breath as he finds the little tag and pulls the cover down.

Slowly a thick, seemingly familiar at first sight dildo rests in a black foam mold in front of Zach’s eyes: “Wait…” He narrows his eyes in focus as he looks a bit closer: “You didn’t-“ 

He pulls the dildo out and as he drops the box, he barely catches the sight of the little bit of excess paper tucked in to the side: “Noooooooooooo…. You didn’t…” He laughs now, his voice a bit more energetic as he thinks he has this one pieced together.

He reaches down and pulls the paper out. He places the dildo at his knees and opens the paper to reveal a picture: “You fucker…” He beams a cheesy smile, laughing as he stares the picture down.

He flips the sheet: Will sits in a chair, naked from the waist down as he has a huge mold wrapped around his dick. He’s giving the camera a cheeky beaming smile and a thumbs up: “Who helped you do this…” Zach giggles, placing the picture off to the side.

He picks the dildo back up and examines it closely: “It’s weird seeing it without your balls….” He rotates the thick toy around, eyeing it all down: “And- you too, weird to see your dick without you attached to it too…”

He looks at the camera and exhales as he drops his head giggling: “This is too fucking much, my god….” His face is turning redder than it was before from all his laughing.

“My fucking god Will, I…. I don’t know how I’m going to top this one…” He laughs as he sets the dildo down and stands up.

“But I guess…” He says, walking to the camera, slowly his body gets out of sight, only his feet remain in sight, just at the edges, like they were before at the start: “I’ll just have to give you…” He wisps out lightly, dropping his white and blue boxers to his feet, the fabric puddling on the ground.

He walks forward and slowly Zach’s half naked body comes into view, his plump cheeks bouncing slightly with every step he takes: “-my all with this little video.” He finishes his little teaser and turns his head around and gives himself a firm little spank on his right cheek that ripples across his thigh.

His back still facing the camera, he struts his right leg out and pushes his ass out as he squats down, the flat curve of his back flowing smoothly down and over each gushy and supple mound on each side of his hips, his sack and shaft hanging below, just barely touching the floor below as he reaches and palms Will’s fake cock: “I’ll only give you the best views…” He sighs off with a smug chuckle.

He reaches for the lube and globs some down the shaft: “-and the best of sounds and thoughts I can produce out of my body for you…” He sloppily slathers the lube all up and down Will’s soft light skin colored dildo.

He looks to his side and sees the first dildo and quickly glances at the bottom of Will’s replica to see if it can attach to the suction cup. His eyes widen as it can and he quickly stretches his almost nude body over to reach for it. His pale skin is offset extremely well by his pitch black shirt, hugging his body the contours of his back are seen but not being revealing at all but draping down slightly to touch the upper half of his juicy ass.

He gets back in place and snaps the suction cup on and then pops it down behind him where the camera is still fixated on his backside and now the pink headed, thick and veiny to-size dildo jutting up right between his crème color cheeks.

As he backs up to line his hole up, he quickly catches a glimpse of the picture of Will as his tight pink entrance grazes the tippy top of the rubber cock: “Fuck…. Will….” He puffs under his breath as he gently pops his hips down and slips the head inside himself: “Fuck Willllllll…….” He moans out much louder this time, arching his back in a perfect curve as his nerves jolt around going haywire.

His mind tramples over itself processing every reason why Will is his dead to heart favorite: his humor, his cute, loveable face, his half-assed dad bod, his height and posture, not forgetting the accompanied presence his warm personality brings to any conversation: “Fuck Will… remember…. Remember… god, why am I thinking of this…” His voice tremors out in small bits as a certain memory in particular floods his brain: “Remember 2018…. The benching….” His voice slowly gets used to the thick intrusion slowly snaking its way up his insides.

“Remember how I felt… so sad, angry, betrayed… mphmmmmmm….” He quivers out as he takes himself back, reminiscing on his initial benching reaction, crying with Jensen and Smoothie, crying and asking himself what he did wrong: “Remember how you… sat there and talked with me for so long that first weekend…” He starts rocking up and down the cock with a slow and steady rhythm, his back popping out and skin jiggling every time he throws his ass down.

“Remember how you were there for pretty much all of it….” He raps his fingers on his knees, his legs starting to feel the burn of being spread out like this: “Remember how I rode your dick like… like….. like I was so angry at you but…” He cuts himself off as his prostate gets jabbed and pushed to the side almost like it was nothing: “You…. Took… you took all my anger….. took it all from me…. My assssss…. My…. My….” He can barely keep himself going, his story getting too much for him.

He pops himself off and falls right to his knees and falls to the ground, his ass propped up in the air as he catches his breath, panting face down.

His ragged cries for air continue for a few more moments: “Remember how… you changed positions halfway in? Just like this…” He croaks out as his breath stabilizes and he gets back up on his knees, popping the dildo off the ground: “Remember how good you said I’d feel… as if I wasn’t already on top of the fucking world…” He pants, shuffling over to the wall, sticking the dildo out on it.

He reaches for the lube and globs some more on it: “You were so fucking right.” He giggle-moans, his cock twitching as the sight of his mouth being covered and Will holding him up and restrained, silencing him on that day as he rooted and repeatedly buried his thick monster inside his plump ass that same day and time the “new” c9 was practicing just a floor below. Zach shudders as he recalls his eyes fluttering at the mere thought of him being too loud and all 10 or so people in that practice room downstairs would catch them two right then and there with zero regrets at all coated across their faces.

Zach shakes his head as he comes back to reality, quickly realizing he got lost in his fantasy for a moment too long: “I hope I can make myself feel the same way..” He coos out, leaning forward down on his hands and knees, arching his back up and lining his hole up.

He thrusts back and his hole easily takes in and wraps around a good third of the dildo. The camera just sees Zach slowly flutter and settle down on the ground as he pounds his ass back into the wall, slowly but surely fitting as much of that dildo as he can inside him right now: “Just… like… this….” He grunts out, picking his pace up real fast.

His jiggly cheeks bounce and ripple faster the harder he goes, the wet clapping and squishing sounds getting louder and lewder as time passes. His moans fill the room; his arms are trying to move but his fingers arch and do their best to hold on to the hardwood floor. More and more of his pale back gets exposed as his pitch black shirt gets rode up his body, the color offset really bringing out how soft and red his ass is getting being spread and filled like it is.

He stops for a moment as he swing his ass down, panting for breath as he’s clamped down on just about 3/4ths of the fake cock: “If this really were you right now…” He groans softly, not picking his face up off the floor. He gyrates his hips around, his heat still clamped on tight: “You would have cum right there, no doubt in my mind… fuck I almost did…” He pants out, slowly gyrating his hips around, squishing his insides around as he collects himself.

He groans and pops himself off the cock, his hole puckering and quivering at the loss of pressure: ‘But I couldn’t…. knowing you gave me one more treat for now…” He laughs as he picks himself up with a healthy mixture of painful and pleasure filled moans.  
He groans sitting up, rubbing his sides as he adjusts himself, the pleasure still raw and ever active rushing throughout his system: “Fuck I don’t know how you can top a replica of your dick…” He laughs, still coming back down to earth.

He turns himself and faces the last box, a bit bigger than the rest but still spangled with the same plush gold font for the number 3, sitting and waiting to be opened: “Let’s see then…” He mumbles under his breath.

He reaches and brings the box over to himself, as he pops the tape off the sides, he notices his hard cock twitching between his legs, the lapse in time in getting his ass filled and stretched is really starting to drag on him now: “You got me all worked up… just for a little video…” Zach moans, trying hurry himself up.

He gets the tape off and without thinking too hard he slides the top off and his eyes jump back at the site: “Woah.” He gasps, legitimately shocked and caught off guard by the contents of the box.

His hands tremble as he steadily guides them down to grasp the dildo and bring it out for the camera: “What the fuck Will…” He gasps a bit softer, the jet black knotted dildo out of its container for the camera.

He drops the box and uses both shaky hands to examine every aspect of the outlandish dildo. An above average length, decent girth, but an overly plump and veiny knot right at the base adds in the adventure to adventurous. A different kind of tip too, not a regular dick tip but a more rounded and beveled one, with a little flicking bit right at the tippy top. Thick veins travel their way down the shaft, adding in some spice to the otherwise smooth texture. He bends it around a bit, the dildo bends and molds as he pushes it but still stays strong together: “Holy shit…” Zach whispers after moments of stunned silence.

He puts the dildo down on the floor, the base flattened out already so it can stand up straight on its own. Zach looks over at the box and sees another piece of paper in it. He reaches and opens it, seeing that it’s only the dimensions of the dildo: “7 inches long….. 2 and a half inch knot….. what the fuck….” He puts the paper down after reading it all.

He looks at the dildo with slush of emotions rushing through his body, the main being bewildered horny thoughts on if he’s actually gonna use it: “Will I….. I…..” He stammers out, not sure of what to say.

He exhales and lower his shoulders: “Fuck it…. I…..I’ll do it.” He makes his statement sound but his words still wavering slightly.

He reaches for the lube and globs some on the tip of the new dildo and then some on his hand for himself. His face facing the camera, He gives himself a quick courtesy fingering to prep himself again, his mouth twisting as he’s bent over forward, the black dildo waiting there with an ominous presence: “Will I don’t… I don’t know if that’ll fit…” He chocks a wanton moan out as he’s still reaching back and scissoring his tender hole apart again.

He cuts his moan off as he reluctantly pulls his hand out of himself and goes right to the gleaming black dildo to slather it up with the lube: “This will be….. different for sure…” he open mouth moans just staring at every inch his hands gloss over.

He props himself up on his feet and squats down front and center for the camera. He slides his legs apart and arches his back straight as he cups his sack and lowers himself wordlessly onto the contoured tip of the weird dildo. A few moans slip out as his quivering hole gets penetrated by the little flicky bit at the top; he gets ever more squeamish as he presses down harder, his hole stretching apart to accommodate the wide and flat tip: “W-Will… f-fuh……” He barely gets out as he takes in the first few inches with reasonable ease. 

He drops his sack down and places both his hands behind him for support. Jutting his hips out, the dildo stays somewhat solid standing on its own, maybe the base is sturdy or maybe he’s just lucky the odds are in his favor for making Will this shameless smut film: “This is…. This is s-soo-ah-hhhhh-ahhhhh….” He chokes out, tipping his head back the farther down he goes. 

His cheeks and thighs ripple as he bounces up and down on the dildo, the tight and wet squeaks his tender little hole create being forced open add to the extensive moans and whimpers for Will Zach spills out aimlessly for the camera. He reaches forward with his left hand and grips his pitch black shirt, clutching and gripping tight onto the fabric as he bounces, needing something solid to hold onto as his peak slowly creeps its way into existence: “Just a little… little more…” He croaks out, panting as he knows what he has to do next.

He releases his shirt and preps himself by stabilizing his body yet again. He gasps for air as he bites his lips and forces his ass down until his skin meets the knot at the bottom: “I…. I have too….” He shudders, knowing this will be nothing like he’s ever done before.

He hurriedly collects his breath as he starts nudging his ass down. Of course, his hole isn’t stretching out that easily. His supple cheeks ripple slightly each time he tries to force the wide knot in: “Fuck me…” Zach whines, trying to fit it all inside himself.

He slides himself up a bit and bounces down a little harder now, his cheeks and thighs really rippling now as he tries to stuff the knot inside. The camera picks it all up so well: his whines for a mixture of more and release, his hole squelching along to his lewd bounces, being stuffed so full with the textured veiny dildo. It’s a sight to see Zach with his legs spread and back arched front and center trying to stuff a knot inside himself.

“Ah-“ he cuts himself short as on this bounce down his hole stretches out a bit and widens to the knot, barely getting some of it in. He stops himself and sits still as his hole is stretched wider than he was expecting, knowing there’s still more to come.

He collects his breath to the best of his current abilities and picks himself up, his body on fire from the nerve shocks going on throughout his body. He whines at the loss and desperately tries to get that stretched feeling again: “I just…” He moans, trying ever so desperately to get the full knot inside him: “Need… neeed this….” His voice is in shambles, barely able to string coherent words together.

His thighs bounce and ripple as he is only able to get as far as he first got with all his subsequent tries, just barely able to get half of the knot it, but it’s not enough, he needs the full thing.

He cries out as he picks his pace up, throwing his ass down, his voice and body trembling as he can barely hold himself together at this point. His knees are pulsing out internally with pain but the pleasure easily takes precedence over anything else going on in his body. His legs shake and shake the harder he goes, still unable to get any farther.

Finally, with a wishful cry and enough force surely to squish a melon, Zach force his hips down and gets the entire knot in: “Jesus fuck…” He whimpers out in painful success, finally getting his desires.

Without too much warning, his legs give out and he falls firmly on his ass and back with a soft thud, his legs still spread out and the dildo still fully rooted inside him. The burning stretch along with the sudden fall was more than enough to set him over the edge and he didn’t even need to touch himself: “Ohmygod… ohmygod fuh…fuck…” He cries out, his heat wrapping tighter and tighter around the dildo as his orgasm floods his senses like a tidal wave.

Still spread out on the floor, his cock pulsing out with rope after rope of his cum land everywhere from on his shirt to his thighs and leaking all down his fully erect shaft. His heat pulses with each passing second, the dildo moving along without any assistance from Zach’s hands, his heat is trying to push the dildo out but the knot won’t allow it. It move along to the pulsing rhythm of the heat it’s lodged in, putting out a heavenly sight to the camera now more than ever: Zach spread eagle on the ground, cumming all over himself, the dildo he was so desperately riding stuck inside him with his heat pulsing to get it out: “Fuck….” Is all that can be heard out of the mixed gibberish Zach has been making these last few moments.

He lays there, his heart beating a mile a minute, trying to collect himself from his out of this world orgasm.

Moments pass and Zach groans as he spreads his legs out a bit more and sits up with moans and winces spilling out as he gets comfortable: “Holy shit….” He laughs, not trying to make it seem like he’s in too much pain or pleasure.

He looks down at the dildo still lodged between his legs, just barely is the knot visible inside his hole from his point of view. He bites his lips and tugs gently on the base, wincing ever more as he tries to pull it out, his heat not wanting to let it go. 

Zach drops it and collects his breath, knowing again what he has to do. He inhales deeply and bites his bottom lip and with one swift movement of his hand, he yanks the dildo out with an audible wet pop: “Christ… a-ahhhh…” He moans out, collapsing back on his back as his sensitive hole being stretched out like that took way more energy than he had in him.

His hole quivers at the loss, the camera more than able to pick up the little pink and slick entrance pulsing and quaking as Zach lies helplessly panting for air, the knotted dildo laying off inches to the side near his left thigh.

A few more moments pass and Zach sits back up, panting face down forward, knowing it’s all over now: “You’re…. You’re welcome.” He pants with a smile as he throws his head back and then forward for a tired smile to the camera. His face is redder than ever, hair a mess, his shirt crinkled up and covered with a few ropes of cum already saturated in the fabric. His thighs have a few ropes on them too but he’s clean shaven most of the time due to his cosplays so cleanup will be a breeze. 

He sits there in sexual anguish for a few more moments, not knowing what he should do next. 

He finally gets the strength to stand up, wincing the entire way up: “I hope….” He groans, finally on his feet: “I hope this is what you wanted…” He mewls out, moaning every step of the way to the camera. His soft cock dangles freely with every step, becoming ever larger in sight of the camera the closer he gets.

Standing in front of the camera, only the sides of his legs visible, Zach picks it up and shakily brings it up to his face where he gives it a weak smile, his face an absolute train wreck before shutting it off on that note.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, I had to search up knotted dildos to find a reference to work off of.  
> https://www.amazon.com/Romi-Animal-Penis-Realistic-Artificial/dp/B072XHHPH4/ref=as_li_ss_tl?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B072XHHPH4&pd_rd_r=5389eb39-5128-11e9-bcc2-3db3f006cf99&pd_rd_w=8GSEd&pd_rd_wg=QuMhy&pf_rd_p=a2006322-0bc0-4db9-a08e-d168c18ce6f0&pf_rd_r=9CNP7Z7NR271FX21XCTT&refRID=9CNP7Z7NR271FX21XCTT&th=1&linkCode=sl1&tag=kb058-20&linkId=4252991563d8a0161c930d8615aaf70d&language=en_US


End file.
